


Stay with me

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: Daredevil Prompts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my followers to give me one-sentence prompts and a pairing. This was "Please listen to me."  
> It's 5.45am and I've slept so little in the past two days. Don't judge me too harshly.

Wesley hears the shot, but doesn’t really know what’s happened until he sees his employer’s body hit the floor. His bodyguards are already returning the fire, but Wesley tosses his gun and runs to Fisk’s side, screaming at Francis to call 911.

It’s bad. Fisk’s been hit right in the chest. His eyes are closed and he’s bleeding so much. Wesley covers the wound with his hands, trying to stop the flow of blood.

“Wilson.” He calls, voice shaky. “Hey, Wilson!” He screams when the other doesn’t react.

Fisk opens his eyes with visible difficulty. “Wesley...?”

“Please, listen to me.” Wesley pleads. “You’re hurt. You have to stay awake, ok? You have to stay with me.”

“What happened?” Fisk asks, his voice hushed. 

“Rotti shot you.” Wesley answers, pale as a sheet. “He said something about not wanting to do business with Rigoletto anymore.”

“Yes.” He confirms, as if he has suddenly remembered the conversation that has taken place not a minute ago. “He won’t be doing much more business now, though.”

The bad joke startles a shaky laugh out of Wesley. “Well, you’re right about that.”

Fisk frowns. “Why do you look so scared?”

“Again,” Wesley reminds him, half in panic, half in exasperation, “you’ve been shot, remember?” His voice breaks on the last word.

“I know.” Fisk closes his eyes.

“No!” Wesley all but screams. “Stay awake!”

Fisk grumbles something in response, his eyes still closed.

“Just... just until the ambulance is here, ok?” He promised. “Please, stay with me. Look at me.”

Fisk complies, with an extremely annoyed expression, as if Wesley had just woke him up from a pleasant nap. “I’m cutting off your salary for this.”

Wesley smiles, tight-lipped. “Ok.”

With a titanic effort, Fisk covers Wesley’s hands with one of his and squeezes. “I’ll be fine.”

Wesley can hear the sirens nearby, and his tense smile relaxes into a grin. “Yes. You will be.”


End file.
